rusticsurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rustic Survivor Tahiti
|previous_season = none|next_season = Rustic Survivor: Amazaon|image1 = Tahitilogo.png}} ''Rustic Survivor Tahiti ''is an Online Reality Game based loosely on the North American version of Survivor. The season premiered on June 17th, 2015. The season ended on July 24th, 2015 with Sierra as the winner, and Bobby Jon the runner-up. Production For Rustic's inaugural season, there were three main host. *Chelsea hosted as Chelsea Meissner *Jason hosted as Morgan Mcleond *Sebastian (Natalie White) hosted as Sue Hawk Format *16 contestants were divided into two tribes *Cross tribal communication was allowed *Players communicated via proboards and AOL instant messenger. Twists *'Fake Merge :' At final 13 the survivors were surprised with a merge, that only lasted one round. Contestants Sixteen Survivors were chosen to play in our inagural season. Season Summary The series premiere began with sixteen people divided into two tribes, Tané and Vahiné. For the first three rounds, ané found themselves at Tribal Council once, and Vahiné found themelves there twice. Tané sacrificed Chase for being inactive and not fitting in with the group; while Vahiné eliminated Stephen and Jay for abrasiveness and inactively respectively. By Round 4, the 13 remaining castaways were merged into one tribe , Tané, and began competing as individuals. Unbeknownst to the players, this merge would only last one round. Old Tribal lines played a huge part of this one round merge. This proved fatal for the the old Vahiné who was outnumbered by the old Tané tribe. The original Tané tribe voted out Darrah to gain control. The next round a swap was announced, and new tribes were formed. The new Tané tribe, which had a majority of old Vahiné members, started throwing challenges to keep the old Vahiné members on the new Vahiné safe. Max and Katie were both voted out after Vahiné threw two challenges. Finally, the real merge came, and original tribal lines continued to dominate the game. After a Survivor Auction, several powers were given out to both sides, and after a chaotic first vote, Abi-Maria found herself on the wrong side of numbers. Alexis was the next target after being labeled a flip-flopper and not having the number due to Eddie sending Sierra to Exile Island. Alexis was supposed to be the first member of the Jury, before Misty was removed for being inactive and self-voting twice in a row. Abi-Maria then replaced Misty on the Jury. At final 7, the original Vahiné outnumbered the original Tané, having 4 people to their three. At tribal council however, the Tané three successfully played a Hidden Immunity Idol and Double vote to eliminate Matty. The Tané three then got Eddie to throw his vote, and blindided him the same round. At final 5, Danielle and Sarah knew they were outnumbered, and were eliminated 5th and 4th place respectively. Sierra posted for 15 hours to win Final Immunity, and betrayed her ally Pete out to be the seventh and final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Bobby Jon was accused of only being a social player, and not making the moves necessary to win, while Sierra was praised for her challenge skills and overall better answers at Final Tribal Council. But with four votes to three, Sierra's strategy won her the very first Sole Survivor title. Episode Guide Voting History *